Rumores
by Milo-sama
Summary: Desafio DKS. Já se passara um ano após a última guerra. Todo caos que um dia quase destruiu o mundo, era apenas uma vaga lembrança presente na memória daqueles que lutaram pela paz. E esses mesmos guerreiros hoje levam uma vida pacífica no santuário. YAOI


**CDZ não me pertence, e se pertencesse eu não faria as coisas que descrevi aqui! ¬¬**

**Rumores**

**Já se passara um ano após a última guerra. Todo caos que um dia quase destruiu o mundo, era apenas uma vaga lembrança presente na memória daqueles que lutaram pela paz. E, esses mesmos guerreiros, hoje levam uma vida pacífica no santuário.**

**Casa de Câncer**

Uma mulher com cabelos verdes longos, lentamente adentrava o local. Há pouco, ela ouvira certos rumores que corriam pelo santuário e todos eles diziam que o cavaleiro de Câncer desistira de tudo, e deixaria o templo de Atena. Pensando em seu amigo, ela fora averiguar seus motivos.

Ao entrar na casa, não viu nem ouviu, nem viu ninguém. Achou estranho! Afinal de contas quando passou por touro Aldebaran lhe disse que DM passara correndo, e que mal pode vê-lo, mas que teve um pressentimento estranho. Havia algo diferente nos seus olhos.

Ela entra mais e mais na casa até avistar a porta do quarto e aproxima-se bem devagar, sem fazer nenhum ruído até que escuta o som de uma porta se fechando.

"TOC –TOC"

- DM? Você está bem?

Ela espera algum tempo, porém não obtém resposta.

- DM? – ela chama novamente, desta vez um pouco preocupada.

Lentamente ela abre a porta. Pelo pequeno vão ela não consegue vê-lo. Apenas algumas malas espalhadas sobre a cama. Quando termina de abrir a porta o vê mexendo no armário. Separando algumas roupas.

- DM? Algum problema?

- Não. Por quê?

- Escutei alguns rumores pelo santuário e... todos eles diziam que você estava indo embora. Parece que é verdade. Não é?

- Rumores?! Parece que as pessoas daqui gostam mesmo de fofocas. – Diz com um meio sorriso.

- Então você vai mesmo embora?

- Uhum. – ele consente.

- Mas... têm certeza? Não quer nem conversar sobre isso?

- Não acho que seja necessário! Eu já tomei a minha decisão!

- Mas você não vai nem me dizer o motivo dessa sua decisão?

Mais uma vez ele abre um meio sorriso.

- Digamos apenas... que não tenho mais nenhum motivo para ficar aqui.

- Como não tem mais nenhum motivo? E os seus amigos? E todas as pessoas que conheceram você durante todo esse tempo? – Diz com a voz um pouco alterada, tentando convencê-lo a ficar.

- Escute Shina! – ele começa a responder. – Eu nunca vou me esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu aqui! Tudo que eu e os outros passamos juntos e vou sempre levar comigo as amizades deles. A sua também, é claro!

- Eu não entendo! Por que deixar o santuário, justo agora?

- Essa liberdade nos foi dada pela própria Atena. Segundo ela agora que os cavaleiros não são mais necessários, eles podem deixar o santuário. E alguns já o fizeram! Agora é a minha vez. – responde o cavaleiro de câncer tranqüilamente.

- Então você tem mesmo certeza disso? Tem certeza que não há nenhum motivo para ficar aqui?

Ele suspira bem fundo. E por um segundo era possível ver uma sombra de incerteza pairando sobre os seus olhos, como se ele não estivesse decidido.

- Sim. O motivo pelo qual eu permanecia aqui, não existe mais. Já não o tenho.

- Então, quer dizer...

- Sim. – ele interrompe antes que ela complete a frase.

- Depois de tudo que houve, acho que não tenho mais condições de permanecer aqui.

Sem mais argumentos, a amazona de cobra se cala, sem saber o que mais ela poderia fazer para mudar a decisão do amigo.

- Tudo pronto! – Diz DM fechando a última mala. – Agora só tenho que ir falar com Atena e avisar que estou deixando o santuário!

- Não vai se despedir de ninguém?

- Bom, se você está aqui e já sabe que eu estou de partida, imagino que todos no santuário já saibam também. – responde saindo do quarto e carregando as malas em direção a sala de sua casa. – e quem quiser se despedir de mim que venha falar comigo.

- Não quer mesmo repensar a sua decisão?

- Já disse que não Shina! – responde já cansado da insistência dela. – só uma coisa me prenderia aqui e como eu também já falei, não tenho mais isso!

- Ta bom...! Ta bom! Se é isso mesmo que você quer! Só acho que está se precipitando, só isso.

Ele suspirou! Sabia que o que a amiga dizia estava correto.

- Bom, estou indo até o templo de Atena. Se quiser me esperar aqui, fique à vontade.

Ele sai da casa, indo em direção a próxima.

Vendo que ele subia as escadas, Shina percebeu que precisava fazer alguma coisa o que deveria fazer. Ela sabia que não podia deixá-lo ir embora daquela forma e sabia como poderia impedir que isto acontecesse.

Desceu as escadas correndo, e rumou para sua própria casa. Não podia perder tempo.

- Então, como ele está? – Perguntou Aldebaran ao ver Shina passar por sua casa, mas ela ignorou-o homericamente

- Shina? O que é que está acontecendo com esse pessoal? – o touro pergunta para si mesmo, sem entender nada.

Algum tempo depois ela chegou em sua casa, abriu a porta com pressa e se deparou com um homem sentado na sala. Sem nenhuma surpresa disse:

- É mesmo verdade. Ele está deixando o santuário.

A expressão de dor que apareceu nos olhos dele depois do que ela disse foi indescritível e sem esperança alguma ele respondeu:

- Entendo. Muito obrigado, Shina. Por tudo!

Ele se levanta e vai em direção a porta. Segurando um choro desesperado.

- Como assim 'obrigado'? – pergunta energicamente. – Vai deixar ele ir embora dessa forma? Você deve ir lá e esclarecer tudo!

- Mas eu já tentei! – diz o homem virando-se para a amazona. – eu ten...tei...

Ele estava abalado demais para falar. Não conseguia mais segurar o choro. Não sabia mais o que fazer além de chorar.

- Enquanto eu estava lá com ele, eu vi nos olhos dele a incerteza, ele não tem confiança no que está prestes a fazer! Mas se ele for mesmo embora do santuário, vai ser bem difícil trazê-lo de volta.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer? Depois de tudo que ele me disse? Não lembra Shina?

- Você mesmo disse que foi tudo um mal entendido! Tem que ir lá e esclarecer tudo para ele. Ou vai se arrepender pelo resto da sua existência por não ter ido. Vocês merecem uma ultima tentativa! Agora vai, por favor...

- Mas eu...

- VAI! – ordena a amazona em tom ameaçador, antes que ele completasse a frase, quando pedir não adianta é necessário apelar.

Com toda a força que ele ainda tinha, começou a correr, o máximo que pôde e com todo o fôlego que tinha.

Da porta da sua casa, Shina o observava.

- Nossa! O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou-lhe outra amazona.

- Não é nada Marin. – ela se dignou a responder.

- Hmm... E o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Ele só precisava de uns conselhos! Sabe como é?

- Conselhos é? – diz Marin coçando a cabeça sem entender nada, não que Shina não fosse confiável, mas ela tinha a fama de ser esquentada e impulsiva (vide todas as vezes que ela tentou matar o Seiya), alguém assim normalmente não é a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos.

Shina, ainda observando-o correr lembrava-se de minutos atrás. Minutos antes de ir à casa de Câncer.

Lembrava que jamais houve rumores. Havia apenas alguém desesperado. Lembrava que quando voltava de uma caminhada, encontrou alguém sentado na porta de sua casa. Alguém com a cabeça baixa e que chorava sem parar.

**Flash Back**

_- Afrodite? O que faz aqui?_

_- Shina, eu e o DM..._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Eu não sei... foi tudo um mal entendido._

_- Ta... chega de chorar. Vamos entrar em casa e você me conta tudo!_

_Shina abre a porta e os dois entram. A amazona vai direto ao banheiro e volta com lenços de papel para enxugar as lágrimas de seu amigo._

_- Obrigado. – ele agradece pelos lenços, pegando alguns._

_- Então, o que aconteceu? Pensei que você o e DM estivessem indo bem._

_- E estávamos! Mas hoje cedo nós discutimos... só que foi tudo um mal entendido. Eu tentei me explicar mas..._

_Enquanto falava, o choro se tornava mais intenso, fazendo com que Shina o interrompesse._

_- Aiii... se você não parar de chorar, eu não vou entender nada do que está me dizendo! – ela pega mais lenços para ele. – me fala logo o que aconteceu!_

_- Hoje cedo, quando eu estava indo a cidade, encontrei DM no caminho. Antes mesmo de dizer 'bom-dia' ele me estapeou! Não entendi na hora, mas vi que ele segurava uma rosa negra. Ele me disse que achara ela na casa de Áries, enquanto passava por lá, junto com muitas outras e logo em seguida viu que Mu me abraçava! Me disse que apenas eu poderia ter mandado as flores para lá. Confirmei que fui eu quem as mandou. Ele achou que eu e o traíra com Mu. Tentei me explicar, dizer o motivo real de tê-las mandado. Mas ele não me ouviu. Novamente me estapeou. Segurou meus braços e me jogou no chão. Disse que não queria me ver de novo! Que jamais voltaria a ter algum respeito por mim! Disse que deixaria o santuário e nunca mais voltaria! Pedi mais uma vez que me ouvisse, no entanto ele se virou e foi embora correndo. Sem saber o que fazer, eu comecei a chorar e vim para cá. Não sabia mais para onde ir!_

_- Entendi. – dz a amazona balançando a cabeça negativamente. – E por que motivo você mandou as rosas para o Mu?_

_- No dia anterior, eu havia conversado com o cavaleiro de Áries. Ele me disse que estava triste, pois um ente muito querido havia morrido. Senti a dor no olhar dele e por isso mandei as rosas negras, mas como um sinal de luto e nada mais. Logo recebi a resposta do Mu, disse quês ficara muito feliz pelas rosas e que as levaria ao enterro. Foi só isso que aconteceu. – explicava o cavaleiro de peixes chorando um pouco._

_- Nossa, e por que você não disse isso a ele?_

_- Eu tentei! – diz ele levantando o tom, mas com a voz embargada. – mas ele não deixou! Não me deixou falar!_

_- O que você está esperando então? Vá até a casa dele e diga isso!_

_- Não é assim. Ele disse que deixaria o santuário. Não sei o que fazer. Shina, você poderia não sei... ir... até lá?_

_- Eu? – pergunta ela um pouco surpresa._

_- Você é amiga dele! Ele vai te ouvir._

_- Ta bom, eu vou!_

_- Mas, por favor, não diga a ele que eu te contei isso! Só quero saber como ele está e se é mesmo verdade que ele vai deixar o santuário._

_- Tudo bem! Espere aqui então. Eu já volto._

_- Muito... obrigado. – diz o cavaleiro expressando algum contentamento pelo gesto amigo de Shina._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Bom, sendo assim, vou voltar pra minha casa. Até mais, Shina! – disse a amazona se despedindo.

- Ok, Marin, até mais.

Marin saíra andando, e a imagem de Afrodite já havia sumido no horizonte.

- Ahh... se não fosse por mim! – pensa Shina com um meio sorriso por detrás da máscara.

**O.O.O.O**

Começou a subir as escadas rumo à casa de Câncer, Afrodite pensava no que ia falar. Afinal, DM não quis ouvi-lo antes, por que o ouviria agora?

Por um segundo ele pensara em desistir. Pensara que não fazia sentido ir até lá depois de ser tratado como lixo por ele. Será que o que tinham era tão fraco assim? Tão fraco a ponto de brigarem e se separarem por nenhum motivo aparente? Não. Não fazia sentido pensar daquela forma! Lembrou dos momentos em que passaram juntos e como eram felizes na companhia um do outro. De certo modo, não podia permitir que ele partisse não daquele jeito.

- Afrodite? Por que a pressa? – pergunta o cavaleiro de Touro ao ver Afrodite passando.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, o cavaleiro de Peixes não respondeu, na verdade ele nem sequer ouviu as palavras do outro.

- Agora o Afrodite também! Parece que hoje é o dia de ignorar o touro. – diz Aldebaran meio cabisbaixo.

Minutos se passaram. Minutos que para Afrodite, pareceram uma verdadeira eternidade. Será que ele ainda estava lá? Será que ainda não tinha saído do santuário? Sabia que Shina havia se apressado o máximo, no entanto será que foi o suficiente? Procurava não pensar nisso. Pensava apenas em chegar a casa dele e lhe esclarecer tudo!

Ao passar pela casa de Gêmeos, avistou a casa de Câncer. O dor em seu peito aumentou com o medo de não conseguir esclarecer tudo, de não poder esclarecer tudo, de não ser ouvido novamente e de ser tratado uma outra vez como lixo.

Entrou na casa e logo pôde ver DM. Ele acabara de retornar do templo de Atena e já estava de saída em frente à porta, apenas segurando as malas.

- Afrodite? – pergunta surpreso.

Sem saber o que fazer ou falar perante a situação, Afrodite apenas arfou e mirou os olhos deles.

Não querendo prolongar a dor que sentia ao vê-lo, DM caminhou em direção a porta sem dizer mais nada.

Num gesto quase involuntário, porém não totalmente, Afrodite segurou seu braço.

- Não vá. Por... favor! Eu preciso dizer que... que eu... – arfou novamente

- Não há nada mais a ser dito! Estou indo embora. – respondeu DM rispidamente enquanto tentava se soltar da mão de Afrodite. Sem obter nenhum sucesso.

- Não! Dessa vez você vai me ouvir! – ele olha firme para o amado e aperta seu braço com mais força, para ter certeza de que ele não fugiria e que sentiria ali mesmo todo o seu desespero.

- Me solta! - O cavaleiro de Câncer solta as malas e empurra Afrodite para longe de si. – Eu falei que não queira te ver nunca mais! Por que diabos você apareceu aqui?

- Porque você não está sendo racional! Como você pode pensar que há algo entre eu e o Mu só por causa de algumas rosas?

Por um segundo DM se calou e começou a refletir sobre aquelas palavras, sobre aquilo tudo.

- Por acaso tudo o que passamos juntos não valeu em nada? Não te provou nada? Como você pode desconfiar de mim?

- Isso não muda o fato de eu ter encontrado as flores! Por que outro motivo alguém enviaria flores, ainda mais rosas? Não consigo pensar em mais nada além de... – diz DM virando-se de costas.

Por alguns segundos o silêncio enche o lugar.

- Eu...

Nessa hora, Afrodite vê a oportunidade perfeita para esclarecer tudo.

- ...eu havia conversado com Mu, um dia antes. Ele me disse que um ente muito querido seu, uma grande amiga, alguém que havia conhecido ainda em Jamiel, morrera! E por algum motivo eu podia sentir sua tristeza, era como se fosse palpável. Logo depois ele me contou que rosas eram as flores preferidas dela e então, me vi na obrigação de ajudá-lo. Por que não rosas negras, eu me perguntei? Representariam o luto, e ao mesmo tempo a emoção, já que eram suas preferidas. E o abraço foi somente um agradecimento do ariano, pelas rosas, pelo gesto e foi isso que aconteceu.

Naquele momento, DM sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Sabia que havia exagerado, mas não imaginava que o erro fosse tão grande nem tão grotesco.

Agora não sabia nem como se desculpar, quanto mais conversar com Afrodite, mal conseguia olhar para ele, mas sabia que o outro esperava uma resposta.

E naquela hora, o silêncio tornou-se tão esmagador que era quase insuportável.

- Diga alguma coisa, por favor! – suplicou o pisciano. – ainda não acredita em mim? Pode perguntar ao Mu. Tenho certeza que ele vai esclarecer tudo e...

Ele foi impedido de continuar e de uma maneira que ele jamais esperaria que seu amado o fizesse. Um beijo, diferente de todos os outros, melhor do que os de antes. A surpresa foi tanta sequer lembrou-se de fechar os olhos.

Ao separar seus lábios dos de Afrodite, DM o abraçou, sentindo um enorme remorso e pensando se poderia ser perdoado por aquele que amava e ainda ama.

Para a sua felicidade s resposta desta pergunta vem logo em seguida, quando Afrodite retribuiu ao seu abraço silenciosa e calmamente. Por algum tempo os dois permanecem daquele jeito. Tempo que não puderam nem quiseram contar, tamanha era a felicidade que sentiam. Até que um deles quebrou o silêncio.

- Você... pode me perdoar? – Pergunta DM enquanto uma lágrima silenciosa descia por seus olhos.

Surpreso, o cavaleiro de Peixes não conseguiu dizer outra coisa, senão:

- É claro que perdôo!

Os dois estavam extremamente contentes. Afrodite por conseguir esclarecer todo o mal entendido e DM por ter sido perdoado depois de um grande erro que havia cometido e claro pelo outro ter esclarecido tudo antes que ele fosse embora. Mas pra que esconder isso? Por quê? Não fazia sentido nenhum naquele momento. Por isso os dois se abraçaram mais forte, tão apertado como se jamais quisessem se soltar. Como se quisessem manter um ao outro sob a proteção de seus braços, ou se fundir num instante de êxtase total.

Depois beijaram-se novamente. Desta vez sem surpresa para nenhum dos dois. DM, segurava firme com uma das mãos, os cabelos sedosos de seu amado, enquanto com a outra apertava sua cintura. Já o outro rodeara o pescoço de DM com as duas mãos. Ali naquele beijo, proporcionaram um ao outro sensações diversificadas de um beijo que jamais foi dado daquela forma. E novamente, as duas bocas se separaram.

- Vamos? – Pergunta o pisciano sedento.

- Sim, vamos!

Sabendo que não mais poderiam se controlar, os dois caminham em direção ao quarto, ainda trocando carícias. Ao mesmo tempo iam deixando grande parte das roupas pelo caminho. Primeiro as camisas, seguidas de tênis e sapatos. Quando chegaram ao quarto estavam quase nus e sem perder tempo, Afrodite deitou-se naquela cama tão conhecida e pôs-se a observar o outro, enquanto DM livrava-se das últimas peças de roupa. Durante aqueles segundos, mal pôde agüentar estar longe daqueles braços clarinhos e quentinhos. Daqueles beijos. Daquela pessoa. Tão logo DM terminara de se despir, deitou-se sobre Afrodite e tomou seus lábios avidamente. Depois decidiu brincar, começou pelo pescoço mordicando e lambendo, depois desceu lentamente, passando por ambos os mamilos beliscando-os e brincando com eles até que estivessem lisos, até chegar ao umbigo. Afrodite gostava tanto daquelas caricias – levemente fortes, levemente delicados –, que gemia de leve a cada um e puxava os cabelos de DM.

Sem parar com sua árdua tarefa, DM tratou de tirar as últimas peças de roupa que ainda estavam no corpo de Afrodite. E pelo estado de seu corpo percebeu que ele mal podia se conter diante de toda aquela alegria e excitação por estarem juntos.

DM viu, então, no rosto de seu companheiro, o quanto ele queria aquele momento. E sem mais delongas, correu os dedos pelo bidê ao lado da cama, onde se encontrava a única coisa que ele planejara deixar, um vidro pequeno com um conteúdo denso e escorregadio que cheirava a morango. Passou um pouco nos dedos sentindo os mesmos se aquecerem e inseriu um deles no amado, Afrodite arqueou o corpo para trás e mordeu os lábios sentindo uma pontada de dor, mas logo é esqueceu-a porque o prazer que sentia era demais e superava tudo.

Os dois encararam-se intensamente por um momento, um querendo o outro. Com movimentos circulares e inserindo mais dois dedos, DM relaxou Afrodite enquanto lhe provocava gemidos e mais gemidos. Ouvindo aqueles clamores de prazer, DM procurou dar início ao clímax daquela noite.

- Está pronto? – Perguntou.

- Sim. – Respondeu o outro com um sorriso safado e feliz no rosto.

Então bem devagar ele começou a inserir seu membro em Afrodite, que novamente arqueou as costas, e para aliviar a sensação de desconforto começou a acariciar o falo do companheiro. Bem devagar começou a investir. E aos poucos, aumentou a velocidade conforme as suplicas do pisciano, na mesma proporção dos movimentos que fazia com a mão. Não agüentando mais de prazer, Afrodite segurava o lençol da cama, gemia e arqueava as costas, sabia também que mesmo que abrisse os olhos não veria nada, eles estava nublados de prazer. Embora já o tivesse feito várias vezes e com a mesma pessoa, nenhuma delas fora como aquela.

- Hmm.

- Ahh... me desculpe. Te machuquei? – perguntou o outro receoso ao escutar um gemido diferente dos demais.

- Não, não pare por pavor!

- Desculpe. – Mais uma vez DM se desculpa e então continua.

Os dois já não conseguiam se controlar mais. Os corações pareciam querer explodir de tão rápido que batiam. Estava ficando difícil respirar... Enfim, DM chegou ao final e gemeu alto. Afrodite também chegou ao fim, lambuzando toda a barriga e o peito do outro.

Antes de se soltar do corpo de Afrodite, o canceriano o beijou mais uma vez e gradativamente, a respiração deles foi normalizando.

Então os dois deitaram e dormiram. Pelo resto do dia e por muitos outros que se seguiram, ambos ficavam daquela forma. Agora, um completava o outro mais do que nunca e sabiam que este sentimento duraria para sempre! Assim como todo amor que é verdadeiro e resiste a dificuldades, mesmo que no caso desse tenha sido por um triz.

- Ééééé... parece que aqueles dois se acertaram mesmo. – dizia Shina observando as 12 casas.

Achava aquilo já que DM não passara para se despedir dela, já que eram amigos. Nem tão pouco o viu passar, indo embora.

- O que você quer dizer Shina? Quem se acertou?

- Ah, Marin. Deixa de ser intrometida. – responde a amazona de Cobra, cortando a amiga. – Vem, vamos a cidade fazer compras.

- Eu hein. Não entendi nada. – retruca Marin sem entender no que pensava Shina.

Então, ela segue sua amiga, indo em direção a cidade.

**The End!**

Bom, só queria agradecer a Carol por este desafio! (mentira ¬¬)

E agradecer muito a **Akane Kyo-chan**, por ter betado ela! Então,**MUITO OBRIGADO**!! xD

E agradecer de novo a Carol e a Akane-Kyo por terem me ensinado a usar o xD Então, MUITO OBRIGADO!!²


End file.
